


For the Absolute Worst

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Jake nearly loses Amanda.





	For the Absolute Worst

Annie had returned, and his world was upside down.   
  
While he had been caught up in his brother’s marriage to his ex-wife and his wife’s mistakes, Amanda searched the town for someone to make her feel useful. Now, the love of his life was the hostage in Annie’s latest fiasco.  
  
Jake had bulldozed past everyone; until he was face to face with the shaky barrel of Annie’s gun. With his hands held high, he glanced over to see Amanda in tears with her arms and ankles bound, “Annie, let her go.”  
  
“No, you want to use her the same way JR used me, and I’m going to help her. She’s my only friend!” She wiped away at relentless tears, pointing the gun at Jake, “I’m not going to let you hurt her the way he hurt me. I have to save her.”  
  
Amanda finally settled some of her sobs, pleading from her corner, “Don’t hurt him. I’ll go, okay? Wherever we have to go and whatever we have to do, I’ll do it. But not if you hurt Jake.”  
  
When he took a step, Annie’s gun steadied, and he held his hands higher, “I love my wife, Annie. She’s everything to me. The mother of my child.”  
  
“Men are pigs. Just look at how you’ve been panting at that little ex-wife of yours, leaving Amanda to a man like JR. Did you see what he did to me? He has no problem stealing her and doing the same!”  
  
“I’d never leave Amanda to a man like JR. I would never leave Amanda,  _ **period**_. I love her.”  
  
“No.” Annie repeated the word over and over again as Amanda pleaded in the background, desperately trying to free herself and stop her from falling into the craziness she had seen others succumb to.  
  
“Annie, my life revolves around Amanda and our son. I wouldn’t be here, if I wasn’t planning to bring her home.” When Annie’s eyes met his, his tone soften as the tears misted his eyes, “I’ve made mistakes. You’re right. This mess with Cara—it has nothing to do with how blessed I am. If I lost Amanda, I don’t know what I’d do.”  
  
“She’s my friend. She deserves better than being ignored.”  
  
“I will do better by her. You have my word.” Jake pressed his palms together in a prayer motion, “Just—please let me bring her home.”  
  
When Annie lowered her gun, giving a slight nod, Jake rushed to Amanda’s side. He pressed his hands to her cheeks wet with tears, bringing her forehead to his lips. Her soft breath of relief was music to his ears as he undid the ropes around her limbs, and Annie’s voice faded to the background.  
  
As he helped Amanda to her feet, he cursed himself for letting it happen.   
  
For months, Jake had made his wife endure impossible task after impossible task. It took a crazy woman to make him see how ignorant he truly was, how wrong he had been.


End file.
